ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls (Full English Dub Cast)
If Gravity Falls was to be re-dubbed in English, then it will be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air on Near Future. But Alex Hirsch is accepted for reprises Grunkle Stan, and Bill Cipher. Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal were original voice of Dipper and Mabel, but they were replaced by Bryce Papenbrook and Christine Marie Cabanos for new voice. Voice Cast Main characters *Bryce Papenbrook: Dipper Pines *Christine Marie Cabanos: Mabel Pines *Steven Blum: Grunkle Stan *Kyle Hebert: Soos Ramirez *Laura Bailey: Wendy Corduroy *Dee Bradley Baker: Waddles, Gompers the Goat *Richard Epcar: Stanford "Ford" Pines *???: (child): Stan Pines *??? (child), ??? (teen): Ford Pines Recurring characters *???: Grenda *???: Candy Chiu *???: L'il Gideon *???: Pacifica Northwest *???: Robbie Valentino *???: Tambry *???: Lee *???: Nate *???: Thompson *???: Sheriff Blubs *???: Deputy Durland *???: "Lazy" Susan Wentworth *???: "Manly Dan" Corduroy *???: Bobby Renzobbi *???: Sprott *???: Bud Gleeful *???: Preston Northwest *???: Priscilla Northwest *???: Agent Powers *???: Agent Trigger *???: Tyler Cuterbiker *???: Toby Determined *Sev'ral Timez **???: Creggy G. **???: Greggy C. **???: Leggy P. **???: Chubby Z. **???: Deep Chris *???: Sir Lord Quentin Trembley *???: Blendin Blandin *???: The Time Baby *???: Melody *???: Tats "Bouncer" *The Gnomes **???: Jeff the Gnome **???: Carson **???: Steve **???: Jason **???: Schmebulock, Schmebulock, Sr **???: The fairy dust dealer **???: The Gnome Police Department Villains *???: Bill Cipher *???: Wax Sherlock Holmes *???: The Shape Shifter *???: The Summerween Trickster *???: .GIFfany *Bryce Papenbrook: Dipper Clones *???: Paper Jam Dipper *???: Darlene *???: Blind Ivan *???: Probabilitor *???: Hot Eye *???: Ogre *Weirdmageddon Monsters **???: 8-Ball **???: Teeth **???: Keyhole **???: Hectorgon **???: Pyronica **???: Paci-Fire **???: The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity **???: The Creature With Eighty-Eight Different Faces Minor characters *???: Tate McGucket *???: Mr. Poolcheck *???: Mrs. Gleeful *???: Pacifica's friends, Soldier Kid *???: Reginald *???: Rosanna *???: Shandra Jimenez *???: Old Man Ghost / Pa Duskerton *???: Old Woman Ghost / Ma Duskerton *???: Tad Strange *???: Lolph *???: Dundgren *???: Rumble McSkirmish *???: Celestabelleabethabelle *???: Mysterious Old Man *???: Wax Larry King *???: Wax Coolio *???: Summerween Superstore Clerk *???: Mummy Kid *???: Gorney *???: Mermando *???: Gabe Bensen *???: Lost Lady *???: Ergman Bratsman *???: Xyler *???: Craz *???: Marius von Fundshauser *???: Carla McCorkle *???: Sergei *???: America Guy *The Liliputtians **???: Frans **???: Dutch Liliputtians **???: Knight Liliputtian **???: Pirate Liliputtian **???: French Liliputtian **???: Big Henry **???: Polly *???: Smart Waddles *The Manotaurs **???: Chutzpar **???: Pituitor **???: Testosteraur **???: Glurk **???: Leaderar *???: Multi-Bear *???: Gary *???: Beebly Boop's Employee *???: Love God *???: Unicorn Toy *???: Filbrick Pines *???: Ms. Pines *???: Principal *???: Ghosteyes *???: 90's Probabilitor *???: Dippy Fresh *???: Archibald Corduroy *???: "Ghost of Northwest's manor", Stuff Animal Tree *???: Fun-O Clock Voice *???: Ernesto *???: Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Schwartstein *???: Abuelita *???: Reggie Ramirez *???: Greg Valentino *???: Janice Valentino *???: Bus Driver *???: Waffle Guard Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:Gravity Falls Category:ShadEmman's ideas